Truth, cries, and lies
by Bulecelup
Summary: sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah. Chp6/ RED: BB x Naomi Misora
1. Admire: Light x L

**Title: **Truth, Cries, and Lies.

**Pair: **(_setiap chapter pair berbeda-beda_) Light x L.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah. Chapter 1: Light x L.

**© Death Note **belongs To Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Admire_)

"Kau sebenarnya jauh lebih pintar dan licik daripada aku, namun ternyata pikiranmu berjalan secara tidak rasional." Light Yagami membual sambil menarik-narik rantai besi yang terikat di tangan kirinya, dimana rantai besi itu tersambung juga kepada L yang sedang duduk jongkok di atas kursi sambil memakan kue-kue manis.

"Presentase dirimu adalah kira menaik menjadi 6%." Ucap L dengan santainya, dia menyusun gula-gula kotak menjadi sebuah menara tinggi. Dan dia mulai memakannya satu persatu mulai dari yang paling atas.

Light menghela nafas berat sekali, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terjebak bersama orang se-aneh L atau Ryuuzaki ini. Namun diam-diam, Light memperhatikan L secara seksama, memperhatikan gerak-garik anehnya.

Light sebenarnya mengagumi L, caranya menyelesaikan masalah, tak perduli dengan perkataan orang yang menganggapnya aneh dan sebagainya, berbeda dengan dirinya, Light lebih memikirkan rencananya jauh kedepan dan kosekuensi apa yang dia dapatkan jika dia melakukan rencana ini.

Namun L lebih mementingkan tujuan pencapaiannya daripada pendapat semua orang yang mencemoohkannya.

"Light-kun." suara L membuyarkan segala pemikiran Light.

"Ah, ada apa, Ryuuzaki?" Light langsung menampilkan wajah datar kepadanya. Lalu dia perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju tempat L, Light yang berdiri di belakang kursi L langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepada L yang sedang duduk.

"Berhentilah menatapku dari jauh." Kata L dengan pelan, tangannya masih sibuk mengambil dadu gula dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya yang besar.

"Kalau begitu jangan bersikap sok tenang di hadapanku." Light tertawa mendengar perkataan L, ada sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Truth, Cry, and Lie, **_**Letto.**_)

**MATTGASM:** _there's a truth behind a cry, and there's a cry behind a lie... every thought that come out wrong, just let them go and let's get alon....._eh? iya, mangap, ini bukan Karaoke box. xP plot ini sebenarnya sama dengan cerita gwa yang "_ROMANPICISAN" _Di KHR, pair ber-beda-beda tiap chapter, gonta-ganti Yaoi-Het, dan romance/drama! :P thanks for reading!


	2. Morning: BB x A

**Title: **Truth, Cries, and Lies.

**Pair: **(_setiap chapter pair berbeda-beda_) BB x A.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah...Request juga boleh. Chp2/ Morning: BB x A.

**© Death Note **belongs To Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Morning_)

A mendengar suara kicauan burung, yang terdengar sangat nyaring dari luar jendela kamarnya. Dia bergumam tak jelas, terbangun karena mendengar kicauan burung bodoh itu, A bersumpah akan membakar mereka semua satu persatu ketika dia sudah menemukan obor api saat dia bangun nanti.

A tahu kalau hari sudah pagi, dan mungkin matahari telah beranjak naik dari ufuknya, namun mata dan tubuhnya masih meminta untuk beristirahat lebih lama di tempat tidur.

Mengingat betapa capeknya dia setelah '_mengerjakan_' suatu hal tadi malam.

A bergumam sesuatu yang tak jelas lagi, dia menaikan selimut tebal berwarna putih pucat hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mungkin dia merasa kedinginan, ya wajar saja. Karena A tak memakai pakaian apapun atau sehelai benangpun di balik selimut itu.

Kemeja, T-shirt lengan panjang, celana dalam, dan celana jeans tergeletak begitu saja di lantai mengelilingi tempat tidur, di hiraukan oleh pemiliknya begitu saja karena sudah terlanjur di butakan dengan yang namanya _nafsu._

A mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan bau harum kopi hitam pekat langsung menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. A memilih untuk tak membuka matanya, masih berpura-pura untuk tidur.

Dia mendengar bunyi gelas di letakan di atas meja, tepat di samping tempat tidur. A lalu merasakan ada tangan besar mengusap dahi kepalanya dengan lembut, sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil di sana.

"Bangun, dasar pemalas. Kita mempunyai banyak kerjaan hari ini, jangan enak-enakan di atas tempat tidur saja bisanya kau, bodoh." Beyond menyeringai melihat A yang matanya masih tertutup, dia menoel-noel pipi lembut A menggunakan telunjuk jari tangannya.

A tertawa kecil sambil perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. "Selamat pagi untukmu juga, _Love."_

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Kimi wa Boku Niteiru, **_**See Saw.**_)

**MATTGASM: **Wew, nggak tau mendadak plot in muncul begitu saja bagaikan asep OwO;? _BB x A_ benar-benar pairing yang aneh... xP aih, Choco-chan mau _Matt x Mello_ yah? (_Rada kagum, ternyata Pair ini masih begitu di cintai oleh para penggemar DN! xDD_) iya deh ntar yah hohoho xDDD thanks for reading.


	3. Similarities: Mikami x Kiyomi

**Title: **Truth, Cries, and Lies.

**Pair: **(_setiap chapter pair berbeda-beda_) Mikami Teru x Takada Kiyomi.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah...Request juga boleh. Chp3/ Similarities: Mikami x Kiyomi.

**© Death Note **belongs To Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Similiarties_)

Mikami Teru adalah pengunjung tetap acara '_Kira's Kingdom'_ yang di tayangkan di sebuah stasiun televisi, di mana sang Kira sendiri yang meminta Demegawa untuk membuat acara ini sekaligus menjadi pembawa acaranya bersama dengan Takada Kiyomi, pembaca berita NHN terkenal.

Saat pertama kali dia melihat Kiyomi, Mikami tahu kalau perempuan berparas cantik itu juga seorang pemuja Kira. Sama seperti dirinya, maka dia mencoba untuk mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut tentang dewa pujaannya itu.

Dan ternyata semuanya berlangsung sesuai dengan harapannya, Kiyomi dengan ramah dan penuh antusias menjawab segala pertanyaan yang dia berikan, bahkan mengajaknya pergi makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran mewah untuk membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi....bagaimanakah Kira menurutmu, Mikami-kun?" Kiyomi sudah memanggil Mikami hanya dengan nama depannya saja, Mikami tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, justeru dia jadi merasa sedikit tersanjung karena Kiyomi sudah menganggapnya teman.

"Kira adalah dewa, dia dapat mengendalikan orang untuk mengerjakan apapun yang dia suruh, dunia sekarang berada di bawah kendalinya, tidak ada satupun yang berani untuk menentangnya Kecuali Detektif L dan penerusnya yang bodoh itu..." Mikami menggeritkan gigi ketika berbicara tentang L, orang yang sangat dia benci karena menghalangi rencana Dewa-nya.

"Kau benar" Kiyomi mengangkat gelasnya yang berisikan cairan berwarna merah ruby, _wine merah. _"kau tahu, Kita ini memiliki banyak kesamaan lho. Dan kurasa kita bisa mengembangkannya lebih jauh lagi."

Mikami bukanlah orang bodoh, dia mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Kiyomi tersebut. Wanita cantik itu secara terang-terangan mengajaknya ikut bersamanya untuk melakukan hal yang mereka anggap benar.

"Kau adalah wanita terintelek yang pernah aku kenal, Kiyomi-san." Mikami juga mengangkat gelas minumannya, yang berisikan _wine putih, _teman setia untuk memakan makanan hasil dari lautan.

Kiyomi tersenyum mendengar kata pujian keluar dari mulut Mikami, dan secara berbarengan mereka mendekatkan gelas mereka sampai berbunyi.

"Untuk Kira-sama."

"Untuk Kita berdua."

Awal dari hubungan ini benar-benar patut untuk di rayakan.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Days, **_**FLOW.**_)

**MATTGASM:** whoa~ pair yang tak tak terduga sama sekali ;D Mikami sama Kiyomi terlihat cocok lho padahal xD ada yang mau request? Tolong request pair ya 8D bole _Yaoi, Hetero_, bahkan _abnormal/pair tak lazim... _juga bole! Thanks for reading.

**NB: **iya-iya.... Matt x Mello-nya Choco-chan... iiya... entar yah.... hpohoohoo. *_di bunuh*_


	4. Tears: Matt x Mello

**Title: **Truth, Cries, and Lies.

**Pair: **(_setiap chapter pair berbeda-beda_) Matt x Mello

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah...Request juga boleh. Chp4/Tears: Matt x Mello

**© Death Note **belongs To Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Tears)_

Mello duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, kedua matanya terlihat sayu. Menatap lurus ke lantai kayu dingin yang telah dia injak dan langkahi selama 3 tahun terakhir ini.

Besok.

Besok rencana yang telah dia susun secara rapi dan terperinci akan segera dilaksanakan, rencana menculik Takada Kiyomi sang presenter NHN untuk mengungkap identitas KIRA yang sesungguhnya.

Kurang dari 24 jam lagi, rencana tanpa cacat dan tanpa celah untuk kesalahan itu akan di mulai. Namun mengapa dia merasa sangat khawatir dan tidak yakin akan semua ini?

Dia tidak khawatir di tangkap oleh polisi, oh tidak, tentu saja tidak.

Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Matt.

Matt mengajukan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi pengecoh para polisi dan _bodyguard _Takada dengan menembakan pistol gas, yang pastinya membuat mereka mengejarnya, sementara Mello membawa pergi sang presenter cantik.

Mello sama sekali tak ingin Matt ikut dalam rencana ini, dia takut Matt Mati dalam misi ini....

Dan tak terasa air matanya menetes jatuh ke lantai kayu, jatuh dengan sangat pelan seperti salju lembut. Perlahan-lahan isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, dia sungguh tak ingin Matt mati... dia tak ingin Matt membantunya untuk kali ini.... kali ini saja....

"Mihael."Mello langsung mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pintu kamar, di sana ada Matt sedang berdiri bersenderkan figura pintu. Menatapnya dengan penuh pandangan rasa iba. "Kau tahu kalau aku melakukan hal ini untukmu, dan kurasa kau juga tahu kalau aku tak akan pernah menolak semua misi yang kau berikan kepadaku."

"Ta—tapi kali ini...kali ini berbeda! Kau bisa....kau bisa MATI!!" isak tangis Mello semakin kencang, dia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku—aku tak ingin kau Mati!!"

Matt menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan perlahan ke tempat Mello. dia duduk di samping pemuda ketakutan itu dan memeluknya secara perlahan, bagaikan seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya yang menangis tengah malam karena mimpi buruk.

"Jangan menangis, Mihael." Dengan cekatan Matt menghapus air mata penuh dari wajah Mello yang cantik, dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang sangat menenangkan. "Aku paling benci melihatmu menangis."

Namun Mello tidak mendengarkan perkataan Matt, tangisannya malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia mencengkram kerah _T-shirt Stripe _merah-hitam Matt, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Matt tahu dia tak bisa menghentikan tangisan Mello, dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tahu kosekuensi yang dia dapat karena misi ini. Dan kosekuensi terparah adalah: _Kematian_.

Namun dia tak perduli, selama yang mati bukan Mello, dan selama Mello yang menyuruhnya melakukan ini. Matt sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena dia melakukannya dengan senang hati, untuk Mello-nya tersayang.

"Baiklah... menangislah sampai kau puas, karena aku tak ingin kau menangisi kuburanku jika aku benar-benar mati nanti." Matt menepuk-nepuk punggung Mello dan memberikan kecupan kecil di atas kepalanya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Viva La Vida, **_**By: COLDPLAY**_)

**MATTGASM: **_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing Roman Cavalry choirs are singing be my mirror my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field...For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter will call my name! Never an honest word but that was when I ruled the world... Ooohhhh.... Oooohh...._BLETAAAK!!!(*_**Dapet gamparan laptop**_*) loh, Viva La Vida? xD tuh Matt x Mello-nya...SENENG NGGA? XDDD thanks for reading!

**OMAKE!: **pernah gwa cantumin nggak sih? Kalau judul "_Truth, Cries, and Lies" _adalah judul lagu bahasa inggris yang di nyanyikan oleh band Indonesia _letto__._..enak lho lagunya hehehe xD


	5. Beauty: Mello x Lidner

**Title: **Truth, Cries, and Lies.

**Pair: **(_setiap chapter pair berbeda-beda_) Mello x Lidner.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah...Request juga boleh. Chp5/Beauty: Mello x Lidner.

**© Death Note **belongs To Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Beauty_)

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang lebih baik untuk bertamu, Mihael?" Lidner menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar bunyi pelatuk senjata di tarik tepat di belakang kepalanya, mantan anggota CIA itu terlihat sangat tenang walaupun ada senjata api yang siap menembak kepalanya kapan saja.

Orang yang membidikan mulut senjata tepat di belakang Lidner adalah Mello, wajahnya sedikit tak terlihat karena tudung kepala dari jaket merah yang dia kenakan. Di mulutnya menggantung sebuah potongan cokelat hitam pekat.

"Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka untuk bertamu, aku lebih suka berbicara langsung ke pokok permasalahannya." Terdengar dengan jelas sekali dari nada bicaranya kalau Mello tak ingin banyak bertele-tele dengan wanita yang menjadi tangan kanan Near selain Giovanni.

"Apa mau mu, Mello?" sesuai dengan permintaan Mello yang tak ingin bertele-tele, Lidner langsung bertanya kepadanya.

Mello terseyum melihat Lidner mematuhi perintahnya, ternyata wanita mantan CIA ini tak 'jelek-jelek' dan 'bego-bego' amat.

"Katakan padaku dimana Near sekarang, dan kau tak akan terluka." Jawab Mello, dia tak ragu mengarahkan senjata api kepada seorang perempuan. Lagipula, dia juga tak perduli soal itu.

Lidner sempat terdiam, sebelum dia menyuruh Mello untuk diam sebentar dengan cara mendekatkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. Mello seketika menutup mulutnya, dan Lidner mulai memasukan kunci kedalam pegangan pintu rumahnya.

"Near, aku sudah sampai rumah." Lidner mematikan alat penyadap yang melekat di kerah jaketnya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja dekat sofa ruang tengah.

Lalu dia membuka jaket dan sepatunya, terus berjalan mengarah ke kamar mandi. disanalah satu-satunya tempat yang tidak ada alat penyadapnya, Mello pun mengikutinya di belakang.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Lidner langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Mello hampir saja jatuh terpeleset ketika melihat Lidner membuka kemeja hitam dan celana bahannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Mello terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci, tanpa dia sadari wajahnya sudah jadi merah.

"...memangnya hal lain apa yang dapat di lakukan di dalam kamar mandi?" Lidner dengan tenangnya membuka pakaian dalamnya dan masuk kedalam shower, mulai memutar keran air panas.

Mello melihat sosok Lidner dari balik kaca shower, tubuh wanita mamntan CIA itu sangat indah. Dengan tinggi semampai, wajah tirus nan cantik, tubuh proposional tanpa cacat, dan kulit putih mulus.

Siapapun tak akan memalingkan mata dari sosok Lidner, dan Mello adalah salah satunya. Lidner melirik Mello sedang menatapnya dari balik jendela shower, wanita berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum kemenangan.

"Kenapa, Mello? bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin langsung _to the point_? Lalu mengapa malah kau yang membuang-buang waktu?" kata wanita itu sambil membasahi seluruh rambutnya.

Mello tersenyum menyeringai, intuisi Lidner memang tak pernah meleset.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Ignited, **_**by: T. M. Revolution**_) *_sekarang dah jadi AbingdonHighSchool, ahwhakhakahk xD*_

**MATTGASM: **Mello x Lidner! Pair _straight _pertama yang gwa suka di DN xDD Apalagi pas bagian Mello '_nyungsep' _ke kamar mandinya Lidner... wahahahaha, seruu. ;D thanks for reading, yuap! Yang mao request, yang mao request.... dipilih, dipilih.... xD


	6. RED: BB x Naomi

**Title: **Truth, Cries, and Lies.

**Pair: **(_setiap chapter pair berbeda-beda_) Beyond x Naomi Misora.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **sekumpulan Drama/Romance ala Death Note! Pair yang di gunakan berbeda-beda setiap chapter, gonta-ganti dari Yaoi-Het-atau apalah...Request juga boleh. Chp6/Red: Beyond x Naomi.

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(_Red_)

Naomi Misora tak menyangka kalau dia terseret jauh sekali kedalam kasus ini, kasus pembunuhan berantai oleh Beyond Birthday, yang di sebut-sebut sebagai '_Alterego' _L Lawliet, sang dektektif terkemuka di dunia.

"Beyond..."

Naomi berdiri tegak di tengah-tengah kamar kosong, hanya ada beberapa perabotan di sana, seperti tempat tidur usang, meja dan kursi yang di lapisi debu tebal. Lalu juga ada rak buku dengan buku-buku yang berjejeran tidak rapi.

Wanita itu hanya berdiri di sana, melihat sebuah sosok di dalam kegelapan, tertawa meringis sendirian, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan di balik kegelapannya sendiri...

Lalu tak lama kemudian bau darah yang bagaikan bau besi tercium, membuat Naomi mual dengan seketika. Namun dia menahannya mati-matian, bau menyengat nan memusingkan, bau dari kematian...

"Ah, apakah kau sudah menunggu cukup lama, Naomi-san?"

Perlahan-lahan Beyond keluar dari balik bayangan, sambil menjilati tangannya yang berlumuran darah, dia memegang sebuah pisau dapur yang juga berlumuran darah di sebelah tangannya.

Naomi merasa semakin mual, tak mau membayangkan apa yang baru saja pemuda sinting itu lakukan di balik kegelapan... sungguh dia tak ingin membayangkannya jika tak ingin mendapatkan mimpi buruk...

"Kau benar-benar harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu, kalau tidak semua orang akan bergegas untuk mencarimu dan menangkapmu..." Komen sang mantan agen FBI, dia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Beyond Birthday tertawa, padahal omongan Naomi yang barusan bukanlah sebuah candaan. "Gimana ya? Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan burukku dari dulu, dan aku tak ingin mengubahnya." Dia menjilat tangannya sekali lagi, tak membiarkan setitik darahpun untuk jatuh dari jemari tangannya.

Jalan pikiran Beyond sangat tak bisa di tebak, pemuda _psycho_ ini melakukan apapun yang terlintas di pikirannya tanpa memperhitungkan resikonya terlebih dahulu. Salah satu hal yang Naomi benci darinya adalah itu.

"Lalu ada urusan apa kau mendatangiku? Apakah kau sudah rindu denganku? Ha, bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu kita baru saja..."

"Aku datang hanya untuk memperingatimu, Beyond."

Beyond lagi-lagi tertawa, suara tawanya menggelegar ke seluruh ruangan tertutup itu, memberikan nuansa kengerian tersendiri. Naomi malah terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dia sudah bebal dengan segala sifat Beyond yang tak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat orang-orang.

"Kau baik hati sekali Naomi-san, tak salah rupanya aku berharap banyak kepadamu..." Beyond berjalan perlahan ke hadapan Naomi, tubuh Naomi menegang, dia tak menginginkan Beyond untuk berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Dan Beyond tahu akan hal itu, saat jarak wajah mereka berdua cukup dekat, Naomi langsung memejamkan matanya dan mulai mundur kebelakang secara perlahan.

"Kau tahu, Naomi-san? Akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia kepadamu..." Beyond tak ingin menyentuh tubuh Naomi dengan tangannya yang kotor dengan darah, karena sebisa mungkin dia tak menginginkan '_calon korban'_nya itu untuk ternoda sedikitpun...

Naomi menelan ludah, dia tak suka keadaan ini. Beyond berada terlalu dekat dengannya, dan dia tak menginginkan hal itu.

"Aku...selalu membunuh segala hal...yang aku anggap indah, dan kau... lebih dari indah, kau itu..._luar biasa_, _menakjubkan_! Tak ada yang bisa menandingimu..." bisiknya di samping telinga Naomi.

Naomi menjadi semakin risih, namun entah mengapa dia tak ingin...kehilangan perasaan ini, perasaan yang hanya timbul ketika Beyond berada di dekatnya...

"Tapi aku tak mau membunuhmu...untuk sekarang, karena kau itu bagaikan bunga kecil yang belum mekar, Naomi-san... akan ku tunggu hingga kau mekar secara sempurna... dan baru pada saat itulah... aku akan _memilikimu_ secara _sepenuhnya_." Ringis Beyond.

Kata-katanya terasa begitu menusuk, memberikan Naomi kengerian yang luar biasa. Wanita itu berbalik badan dan langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar, pergi meninggalkan Beyond.

"Kufufu...kau akan menjadi bunga yang sangat cantik, Naomi-san." Katanya, sebelum dia kembali lagi kepada kegelapan, melanjutkan apa yang tadi dia kerjakan....

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **MELT, **_**by: Miku Hatsune**_** ~VOCALOID~**)

**MATTGASM:** Beyond x Naomi... siapa yah yang nge-request? Lupa deh... hehehe. *_Di tembak Germany 8DD_* kayaknya Fandom DN mulai sepi... =___=; berbeda saat pertama kali saia datang... *_meratapi masa lalu yang begitu indah...*_ oh well, semoga aja tidak yaaa. Thanks for reading~ ;DDD

Ada yang mau nge-request lagi? :P


End file.
